Junpei Takiguchi
| birth_place =Funabashi, Chiba, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = Voice actor, narrator | years_active = 1951–2011 | agent = | known_for = Burari Tochūgesha no Tabi | notable_works = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = }} , better known by the stage name , was a Japanese voice actor and narrator from Chiba Prefecture. Besides his many narration and dubbing roles, he was also known for his roles in Time Bokan (as Perasuke), Yatterman (as Dokurobei), Mazinger Z (as Count Brocken), Tekkaman: The Space Knight (as Ranbos), Yuusha Raideen (as Barao), and for his narration roles in Burari Tochūgesha no Tabi and Pittankokan Kan. Death Takiguchi died at 7:33am JST on August 29, 2011, aged 80, from stomach cancer. Voice roles Television animation *''Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse'' (1960) – Narrator *''Moomin'' (1969) – Moran *''Mazinger Z'' (1972) – Count Brocken *''New Moomin'' (1972) – Moran *''We Know You, Moonlight Mask-kun!'' (1972) – Satan's Claw *''Vicky the Viking'' (1974) – Snorre *''Tekkaman: The Space Knight'' (1975) – Rambos *''Time Bokan'' (1975) – Perasuke *''Dinosaur War Izenborg'' (1977) – Gorou Kamihara, Dinosaur Emperor Ururu (Tyrannosaurus), Almost Dinosaur *''Yatterman'' (1977) – Dokurobē *''The Ultraman'' (1979) – Pig *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' (1981) – Jippou *''Minami no Niji no Lucy'' (1982) – Pettywell *''Tokimeki Tonight'' (1982) – Tamasaburo Kamiya *''Dragon Ball'' (1986) – Baba Uranai *''Dirty Pair'' (1987) – Masoho *''Metal Armor Dragonar'' (1987) – Major Hydelnecken *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (1988) – Santa Claus *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989) – Baba Uranai, Grand Elder, Porunga *''Burn, Zantetsuken!'' (1994) – Chin Chin Chou *''Montana Jones'' (1994) – Professor Nitro *''Alice SOS'' (1998) – M-1 *''One Piece'' (1999) – Admiral Nelson *''Tottoko Hamutarō'' (2000) – Maggie's Grandfather *''UFO Baby'' (2000) – Professor Vincent *''Alcatraz Connection'' (2001) – Howan *''Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier'' (2001) – Professor Kozumi *''Astro Boy'' (2003) – Mr. Darling *''Karin'' (2005) – narration *''.hack//Roots'' (2006) – PhylloYuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101–107 *''D.Gray-man'' (2006) – The Millennium Earl *''Kirarin Revolution'' (2006) – Mister Danchō *''Kurozuka (novel)'' (2008) – Man in Black *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (2009) – Grand Elder *''Brave Raideenyear needed] – Barao *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo'' – God *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' – Monburan *''Urusei Yatsura'' – Red Mantle Original video animation (OVA) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1996) – Dr. Robotnik *''Slayers Gorgeous'' (1998) – Gaizno Theatrical animation *''Alice in Wonderlandyear needed] (TBS edition) (Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee) *Darkwing Duck'' (Tuskernini) *''The Incredibles'' (Ollie Johnston) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (Trusty) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (Chief Tannabok) *''The Simpsons Movie'' (Abraham "Grandpa" Simpson) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (Happy) *''The Aristocats'' (Peppo the Italian Cat) *''Puss 'n Boots Travels Around the World'' (1976) – Monsieur Gourmon Video games *''Crash Team Racing'' (1999) (Nitros Oxide) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (2010) (Happy) unknown date *''Dragon Ball Z 3'' (Grand Elder, Uranai Baba) *''Dragon Ball Z Infinite World'' (Porunga) *''Dragon Ball Z Sparking!'' (Porunga) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Meteo'' (Porunga) *''Dragon Ball Z Sparking! Neo'' (Uranai Baba, Porunga) Live action *''Batmanyear needed] (The Joker) *Cowboy G-Men'' (Pat Gallagher, Stoney Crockett, Zerbo and All Male and Female Characters) *''Goldfinger'' (Nippon TV edition) (Auric Goldfinger) *''Hercule Poirot'' (Peter Ustinov) *''Huckleberry Hound'' – Huckleberry Hound *''I Love Lucy'' (Frederick 'Fred' Hobart Mertz) *''Jingle All the Way'' (Fuji TV edition) (Officer Alexander Hummell) *''Lethal Weapon 4'' (Nippon TV edition) (Benny Chan) *''Live and Let Die'' (Sheriff J.W. Pepper) *''The Man with the Golden Gun'' (Sheriff J.W. Pepper) *''Mary Poppins'' (DVD edition) (Uncle Albert) *''Melody'' (Mister Perkins) *''The Muppet Show'' (The Swedish Chef) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' – Quick Draw McGraw *''The Simpsons'' – Grampa Simpson *''Son of the Mask'' (TBS edition) (Doctor Arthur Neuman) *''Spartacus'' (DVD edition) (Gracchus) *''Song of the South 2'' (Br'er Owl) *''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (Dexter Jettster) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (BS2 edition) – Krang *''The Wizard of Oz'' (Video and DVD edition) (Professor Marvel, The Doorman, The Cabby, The Guard, The Wizard of Oz) *''Hyokkori Hyoutanjima'' (Lion) Other *Splash Mountain (Brer Owl) References External links * * * Junpei Takiguchi at Game Plaza Haruka Voice Artist Database Category:1931 births Category:2011 deaths Category:Actors from Chiba Prefecture Category:Deaths from stomach cancer Category:Deaths from cancer in Japan Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Funabashi, Chiba